


Trade Mistakes

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Lorelei is a Godess, Angst, F/F, F/M, Grant is a werewolf, M/M, Skye is a vampire, Supernatural - Freeform, The rest are humans, This is like The Fault In Our Stars, Thomas is immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "If I could trade mistakes for sheep,count me away before you sleep"Thomas Greene made a horrible mistake back in 1347....He has been paying the price since then





	1. Vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Newtmas video called "Nothing left to loose"  
> Also based on Panic! At the disco's song Trade Mistakes

The universe does not exist.

The universe is a term used by some less developed beings in order to try and understand exactly how the world works.

These beings were known as Zwoa while only one was known as Zwo.However,these beings named themselves several years after.

They called themselves humans.

The rest of the _universe_ did not expect much from humans.They were weak and feared,pathetic you might add.That wasn't even the worst part,things got way uglier after a brief amount of time.

That was when _power_ entered.

Which was followed by many others such as lying,betrayal,greed and the worst of them all;Lust.

However until that faithful moment arrived,humans and other creatures had learned to live together in one way or another.So with the humble decision of the Gods humans were sent away in a place of their own.

Earth was soon divided in two parts without the humans even realising it.

Though technically it wasn't two parts.The special ones,the upper beings,lived among humans from time to time.Although most of them stayed within the planet.

An entire different place laid just under the human's feet.Yet some clever ones managed to discover portals that could get them to the other side.

Enter The Third Nation,when a human discovered a way to the other world,they could never return.It was a somewhat cruel thing to do but a necessity.

No one else could know of what was underneath.

The Third Nation would stay with the upper human beings,however they would be referred to as The Third World.Things weren't really bad for them-they had food,water and a home-but they could certainly be better.

Luckily,some were pretty happy with their lives.Humans who were part of The Third Nation would usually find another of the kind and start a family.It would be just like living in the real world with the exception of this world being kinder.

At least that was what they thought...

Because then entered the _Choosing_.

"What's your code boy?"

"A2"

"Age?"

"Ten"

"And name?"

"Thomas"

"Full name"the brunette young boy looked at the woman in front of him.He was ready to answer before bringing back to his mind what his father told him.

_Guardians have no past_

"Thomas"The woman looked at him pleased with the answer she had received.

"What is the meaning of life,Thomas?Why are we here?"

Thomas gulped as she fixed her glasses.This was a turning point for every child,during this test it will be decided whether he deserved to be an upper being or not.

If he passed the test,he would become a Guardian.Meaning a warrior who would swore loyality to Lorelei,Godess of War,and protect the upper beings.Then after he would die,Elysium would be waiting for him along with more glory than anyone could ask for.

If he failed the test,he would remain a human.Meaning he would return home to his family and eventually follow his father's steps and become a builder.Then he would probably die...

"To protect the defendless and to secure peace"

"How many lives will you take in order to save more?"

"As many as it takes"

"How do you feel about not being able to have a family?"

"A Guardian has no family"Thomas replied almost mechanically"A Guardian shall not be wed and he shall not fall in love either"

"I see"the woman smiled while taking notes.She lifted her head and closed her pen"Tell me something Tom,if you do become a Guardian,you'll have to be around some very unique creatures.How do you feel about that?"

"Vampires will never hurt me"


	2. Warrior

Thomas passed the test.

He became a Guardian just like he always wanted to.He was trained hard,they pushed him to his limits.However the young boy-who was barely thirteen-didn't seem to be cut out for the battlefield.

No one knew what Ava Paige saw in him,he was just a confused kid with a tendency in making mistakes.

"Thomas"

"Your majesty"The boy stuttered before taking a bow"You scared me"

"That's the point"the queen replied with a grin.To be honest,Thomas was slightly scared of the vampire queen.Besides her being a creature thirsty for human blood,she was also kind of scary.

"How may I assist you?"

"I would like you to call dr Simmons"She instructed him making the boy raise an eyebrow.Why would she want to talk to the doctor at such time?

"Your majesty,if you do not feel well,I propose you lay down immediately"

"It's nothing like that"she replied with a small smile-something kind of odd for this certain vampire.Then again,it could just be the hormones driving her crazy."I believe my waters broke"

"What?"

"Waters broke"she repeated"Like a baby is on its way"

"Oh"

"Oh indeed"

"I'll go right away!"he exclaimed and began running.It was truly an honor working for the royal vampire family,let alone it was the safest job.If something bad happen like an attack,vampires were ready to defend the royals.

Thomas only had to do smaller jobs such as this one.However,he would probably end up being the babysitter of the royal prince or princess.

"Pecus!"Thomas turned around out of instict,pecus was a very common known 'insult' for humans.He saw one of the vampires running towards him with a worried look.

"What is going on?"

"Wolves"the vampire replied bitterly,almost spitting as he pronounced the world"Outside the perimeter"

"No,they can't.Not now"

"Sorry to break down the news to you,pecus.But you have a family to defend"

"The queen is giving birth"Thomas replied making the vampire began shaking.This was the worst timing in the world's history.

If werewolves were to find the baby or hurt the queen,things wouldn't be good.

They were aware of the rage both the royal family and the other vampires would unleash oncthe werewolves packs.Both creatures were sworn enemies.

"You go find dr Simmons"Thomas instructed"I'll handle the wolves"

The vampire nodded as Thomas grabbed his sword and walked out of the palace.He continued walking until he had left the village and made his way inside the woods.

He kneeled down,his sword lifted on the air and looked at the ground"Oh Lorelei,goddess of War,please give me the strength to protect the royal family.Do not abandon me when I need you the most and in return I swear royality to you"he looked up at the sky when he felt raindrops on his forehead"And only you"

That was when he heard a growl coming from the bushes.He gathered all the strength he had as the beast attacked him.

This wolf was Thomas' first kill.

He wasn't going to be his last.

When the beast was dead,Thomas' old self had died with him.He was a Guardian now,a real one.He had given Lorelei what he promised for her help...his entire life.

She was the start and end of his existance.

Some Guardians even envied him for managing to earn the goddess' trust so soon.But Thomas didn't pay attention to the rumors,he knew he only had one purpose now.

To serve her

Honestly it felt like a pretty good plan at the time.He would last some more years and then long story short find glory and happiness.

Who wouldn't go through some years of torture and pain for an eternity of glory?

_You would be surprised with the answer._

Unfortunately,Thomas hadn't seen it coming.He expected his life to be short and meaningless.However it all changed the very year he became an official Guardian.

That was when Newt took his test.

He failed.

Meaning he became a farmer just like his father.

That could have been the end if Thomas hadn't seen the blonde boy around a few times and taken an interest in him. That could have been the end if Newt had replied to all this flirting with a simple"I'm not interested"

That could have been the end if Newt hadn't agree to spent some time with the Guardian to get to know the real him.

And most importantly that could have been it if Thomas hadn't gotten involved with the farmer's son.

But all these did happen and Thomas didn't even realise the horrible mistake he had done; He had broken his oath.

Lorelei had never been angrier with someone.

And just like a smart society of the humans had once said;First comes Hubris and then comes Hatei,Nemesis and _Tisis_.


	3. How to save a life

"My dearest please return soon"Newt said with a smile as he handed the older boy his sword.Thomas kissed his cheek and smiled warmly.

"I shall return before dawn"

"And be aware of the beasts who linger in the dark"Newt added "Werewolves are not the only monsters fond of the night"

"So not worry,love.I am one of the best"Thomas finished with a hint of arrogance hidden in his words.It was true that Thomas was one of the best Guardians the entire world has yet to see but words of pride were not favoured in that times.

In fact it was heavily punished it.

As soon as Thomas disappeared inside the forest,Newt sat quickly on his bed.This winter was going to be tough,he already felt cold to the bone and had a difficulty breathing.

It was probably nothing but it still made the blonde boy feel uneasy.

He decided to lay down for a while and try to catch some sleep.Some rest that was all he needed.By the time Thomas would be back,he would be just fine.

Just fine

In the meantime Thomas had gotten himself deep in the woods scanning the area.He needed to make sure there were no unwanted visitors especially now that the princess would begin hunting.

Suddenly a warm light fell on top of him.It made it almost impossible for him to see and as its warmth got closer he felt uncomfortable-as if it burned him.

It stinged.

Thomas pulled his sword and aimed it at the creatire that would appear from such a light.

"Put down your sword,Guardian"the female voice instructed him.She was sharp and firm which sent chills to Thomas' spine."and bow down to your mistress"

"I have no master"Thomas spitted at the light.He was fearless,everyone knew that,even if something caused him to be scared he would not show it.

He wouldn't show any weaknesses.

"That is your second mistake,Thomas"the voice continued while the light burned out.The appearance of a young woman was now clear.Her ginger hair falling to her face and a green dress hugging her body tight.She had a grin on her face but didn't look any less intimidating."It is quite disappointing"

"How do you know my name,creature?"

"I know everything"she stated"I'm Lorelei,Godess of War,the one you sworn loyality to even if you have denied me some seconds ago"

"Forgive me,Goddess.Please show mercy for my ignorance"Thomas apologized"But as you know it is a trait of Guardians to be fearless and accept no submission from anyone but their mistress"

"I can forgive your ignorance, warrior"the Goddess smiled while Thomas placed his sword behind him"The Mighty know I am not capable of such cruelty"

"Thank you your--"

"But there is another sin I can not overlook"she snapped,the green gem on her necklace shining as her words got louder and full of poison"You swore loyality to me and only me.You swore to give up on the other goods the human life has to offer such as love"

Now Thomas was fully aware of what her aim was.He had sinned,he was too aware of how much of a sinner he was,but he never thought that the Judgment Day would eventually come.

The clock had striked twelve and the fairytail had ended,bringing back Thomas to the cruel reality.

"Such a mistake,I can not forgive"

"Then don't"Thomas replied"Because I have no regrets of my choices.If today is going to be the last of my life before I burn in hellfire,then be it"

"You believe it will be that simple?"

"It's my punishment"

"Such a punishment would not make you feel remorse,it would not torture you for an eternity"Lorelei shout at him with bitter while the skies turned gray"It will not make you want to trade your mistakes"

"No matter your punishment,I can take it"

"Not this one,I am certain you will not"she laughed making small raindrops fall from the sky as she pointed her fingers at the Guardian"You shall live forever Thomas"

The boy looked at her feeling scared inside.Oh,may everyone fear Lorelei's rage and anger.For no one had ever survived such a cruel revenge.

"Even longer than forever,that's my gift to you!"she screamed as lightning bolts steucked the trees behind him"And so shall your lover but in different lives"

At that moment Thomas showed fear.

"Let you meet your lover in every centure only to watch him die in his every life"she continued"That, Guardian,is my curse to you"

And with that the skies were clear once more and the Goddess was vanish in the light.Thomas felt a sudden pain in his chest as he screamed in agony.

It felt as if he was impaled.

"Thomas!"the Guardian turned around to see the young princess who was near him in a matter of seconds.

"Skye"Thomas coughed to catch his breathe"You shouldn't be here"

"But it was important"

"It could wait"

"Newt isn't well"the vampire stated"He denies it but I can feel it.Everyone can"

"Take me to him"Thomas stated as the girl grinned grabbing his collar while running like the wind.When they made it back,Thomas held Newt's hand as he was being examined.

Thomas would lean closee and reassure Newt that he was going to be okay.

He wasn't.

In 1347,there was the first Black Death outburst in Europe which in an uknown way found itself in the inside of the earth too.

There was nothing that could be done and its victims died both slowly and painfully.

This was also the first time Thomas saw the love of his life dying in his arms.

(Spoiler alert;It wasn't the last)


	4. Kill your darlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a tough call and Skye sees life from a new perspective

Lorelei was right when she told Thomas about his punishment.It was truly worse than anything she could have possibly done to him. He met Newt again.

He met him many times.

He remembered all of them with every horrific detail.

For example,the one where he was with the British army during World War I or the one he commited suicide long before Thomas was able to find him.

They didn't always fall in love.

I mean,they did but Newt didn't come clear about it.Similar to that one time when by the time Thomas found him,Newt was already married with a child.

But which was the worst time you may ask?

Easy.

April 26th 1900.

By that point,the two worlds had began colliding.Vampires,werewolves and every other creature you could imagine would visit the other world.Some even stayed there. Enter the uprising of a new job; Vampire hunters.

So when Skye went _more_ close to the real world than she should,the fire she approached was bound to burn her.Frankly,maybe it should.Perphaps Thomas should have let the vampire princess fix her own mess.

"Your fangs will go in my collection"Newt sneered at the younger-in looks-girl.Skye was pinned against a tree with Newt pointing a spike against her.Out of instict,her fangs were out and her once brown eyes had turned into a blood red.

"Or your heart will go beside my bed"she replied back.Yes,she might have liked Newt but that was only the original Newt.The blonde guy who wouldn't hurt a fly.This Newt,the cruel vampire hunter?She didn't like him very much.

As Newt lowered the spike,Skye felt a sharp pain in her stomach.It wasn't the spike-she wouldn't be here if it was-but whatever it was,it had passed right through Newt.

His lifeless body fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him.The arrow which had hit him fell to the ground with some of Skye's blood.Luckily as a vampire she would heal almost immediately.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't"Thomas whispered bitterly"It wouldn't have worked out,either way"

"You just killed him"

"He always dies"

"Not by your own hand"Thomas looked at her one more time.This time  the hurt in his eyes was clear.He let out a sigh before closing Newt's eyes.

"Have you ever been in love,Skye?"

"No"

"Better hope it stays that way"

"Meeting the one won't be hard for me.We will live the eternity together"Skye smiled looking at distant.It wasn't as if her future wasn't very clear.Her parents would have her wed with the best vampire.

At the end of the day, she _was_ a princess.

"Providing he's a vampire"

"What else could he be?My parents would never allow me to be wed with someone other of my kind"

"Even if you were to fell in love with them?"Thomas questioned"Even if you know that this love is doomed,but you still choose to spent those few days with your special someone?"

Skye didn't answer.

She had never thought of it from that _perspective_.Perphaps the ex-Guardian was right or maybe she was just being her usual rebellious self.Either way she was seeing life from a new perspective.

She didn't want an arranged marriage.

Who would?

She wanted to fall in love by herself even if it wasn't a vampire.She could fall in love with a human and she would be just fine.

Hopefully she wouldn't have the same faith as Thomas.

"What happens to you now?"

"I wait a century"he laughed.It seemed as of he pitied himself.Maybe he did.Maybe he should"I'll find him again,fall in love,fight for him and wait for his death"

"If he's to die again,why fighting?"

"Because I live with the hope that one day fighting will be enough"Thomas replied sadly"One day I'm going to keep him"

"I'm sure you will"she smiled back

"Thank you.See you again princess"

"How about now?"

"Pardon?"

"You live in their world,don't you?"

"Yes but I don't see what--"

"I want to come with you"

"You must be mad"

"I want to do what you said"she explained"Fall in love with someone and fight"

"You can find one back in _our_ world" "Everyone knows who I am back there"she argued before pulling her hair to the side"Please,Thomas,just let me come with you.I promise I will not be a burden"

"What about your parents?"

"I shall write them a letter"

"Fine"

"Please listen to--wait what?"

"I said fine"Thomas breathed and grabbed his backpack"I am no longer a Guardian which means your safety,princess,isn't my concern"

"Thank you!"

"Please don't"

"We will have so much fun"

"I doubt"

"I can even help you when you find Newt again"

"You're nothing like May,are you?"

"Not even close"Skye smiled at his comment"I'm more like my dad"

"Of course you are"


	5. Love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas meet...sort of

_2016_

"Cause we were both young,when I first saw you."the blonde girl sang softly, playing the strings on the guitar with such adoration, she feared of them breaking.

Newt always admired Quinn for that.

She was an artist, found passion in every little thing. He was quite different. He was a pessimistic-not a bitter person but still not a ray of sunshine.

(He had no reason to be.)

"So? What did you think?"

"You came in a second later in the second verse."Newt replied with an innocent smile.His sister playfully glared at him as he raised his hands in defense."But you were overall good."

"Why thank you David Bowie."

"Who?"Newt asked raising hos eyebrow,that was the first time he saw his sister being speechless and a bit irritated.It was a really funny sight for him.

"You are no brother of mine."

"I've been saying the same thing but the DNA test tells otherwise."

"The moment science was born,the world lost its meaning."

"Keep the highbrow thoughts to yourself." Newt mumbled and grabbed a cup of coffee. Having parents that own a coffee shop had its advantages.

Quinn was the entertaining part of the Hub while he was helping with the orders. It was a small family bussiness that Newt adored. The few good things that were part of his life.

"I appreciate science to just a certain extent."

"Science is the reason we have meds."Newt smiled and placed a kiss on the younger's girl cheek"I'm better because of it."

"And that's why I don't love it.You're better."she whispered while holding her brother's hand tightly"Not cured."

"I'll get to that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Excuse me,"Newt turned around to see a brunette girl with a wide smile and curly hair falling to her back. She had a silver chain on her neck that shined brightly and held a brown backpack.

"Sorry Q,I got to work."Newt apologized to his sister before flashing a warm smile to the girl"How can I help you?"

"I'd like a hot chocolate"the girl replied before glancing behind her towards another young boy"and a tea."

"Coming right up,name?"

"Skye"she told him"with an e."

"Why would I write it any other way?"

"You'd be surprised"she smiled at him kindly.

"Well I'll have your order ready in a minute,Skye"Newt told her in the kindest way he could manage. The girl smiled back at him but still glanced behind her with either suspicion or fear.

Perphaps both.

Newt didn't pay much attention and began making the orders. Quinn had sat on her stool, playing the guitar once more and letting the soft sound of music fill the room.

"Placing a smile at the perfect event."she began singing softly"Gracing your skin with the side of my hand."

Newt sang the song too in his head. Back when he was younger,he and Quinn would sing together all the time. Then enter the disaster known as ; leukemia.

He shook his head and tried to erase that train of thought. He was all better now after treatment,doctors were certain he would make it.

At least if he was willing to fight.

That day Newt promise to himself that come highwater and hellfire,he would fight for his life. Or like he,himself,stated he would beat the crap out of leukemia.

 _At least the cancer didn't take away his humor_ , Quinn had cheerfully told her parents.

Newt poured the chocolate in the cup and turned around to face Skye. He handed her the drinks and took the money she had left on the counter. She walked away before flashing a smile to the guy she was watching who just frowned in return.

Newt felt himself laughing but he feared the girl might hear him. The boy-after Skye was long gone-turned his look on Newt.

And not like the occasional glance.

But the intensive stare that would make anyone uncomfortable since it summed up the idea of _You're being watched._

"I may never sleep tonight."Newt glanced up to his sister who seemed pretty unaware of the situation. Some people had gather up at the tables in front to listen to her better"As long as you're still burning bright."

Then, he looked at the mysterious boy again who seemed to not have taken his eyes off him. This was getting creepy in a whole new level. However, Newt felt like it wasn't that bad.It was more like his curiosity getting the best of him.

"If I could trade mistakes for sheep,count me away before you sleep."the boy raised his gaze and smiled, Newt smiled back at him which made him anxious for some reason. He stood up and quickly left the coffee shop.  

Newt would be an idiot to follow him.

(But then again, I never said that he wasn't.)

"I'll be right back"he mumbled to his sister and followed the boy. He chased him for some blocks-though it could have been less-and he was extremly tired.

But then the boy stopped in front of a brick wall,he was ready to climb it when Newt's panting alert him that someone else was there.

"W-What are you doing here?"The boy asked,Newt didn't answer as he struggled to catch his breath. Everything were moving fast-he felt weak.

He could swear he lost his balance,but didn't hit the ground. Instead the boy caught him in a second-it was the first time Newt saw him from that close.

He was beautiful.

And Newt wanted to laugh at how this could be his last memory. He tried to open his mouth and say something,tell him to get him in a hospital or the fact that his little sister Quinn was at the coffee shop.

But nothing came out.

"Don't worry,"the boy whispered to him softly as he held him closer to his chest"I got you."

At that point while still hearing that soft whisper, Newt closed his eyes shut without knowing or bothering to know whether he would wake up again.

He hadn't felt like that for six years.

It was back in highschool,he didn't remember how it all started,he felt so weak as that very moment.Immediately the teacher in charge took him to a hospital where he was diagnosed.

Considering that,Newt was certain that this rellapse was up to no good.


	6. Camisado

Falling.

It feels like falling down the stairs.

You know you aren't really falling but your body seems to not realise it.Gravity had played another sick game at Newt.Maybe this time would be the last one.

No more pain in life just floating.Walk among angels and finally rest in peace.Who knew,maybe he could even have an enjoyable life in Heaven.

He could become some sort of angel who is a secret spy and fights the bad guys.

Probably not but a boy could always hope for something better.Suddenly, in a moment of clarity Newt felt lighter and warmer.Like a warm embrace around him with the purpose of sheltering him from the world's dangers.

"Someone is waking up"his eyes opened slowly at the sound of an uknown voice.In front of him stood a brunette woman with a soft thick British accent.

"W-What happened?Where am I?"Newt whispered as he looked around the room.

"You are in a hospital,this man"she explained while pointing at the sleepy boy Newt had encouter earlier"brought you here"

Newt let out a sigh at her words.He wasn't sure why he did it,but in a way he was happy that he had finally woken up.The mysterious boy's eyes also opened after hearing the doctor doctor-or nurse-speaking.

"We called your family,your sister must be on her way"

"Thank you"Newt flashed her a soft smile before looking at her name tag"Dr Simmons"

"Don't"she stopped him"We actually had to run some tests and--"

"I have cancer"Newt stated making the boy tense.Thomas felt as if he had been punched in the face.Yes,in every version of this sickening reality Newt was bound to die.

But not like this.

He shouldn't have to die like this.

"You received treatment,I suppose"

"I did,it went well"he smiled letting a chuckle escape his lips"My doctor said that it's almost gone"

"When was your last visit"

"A month ago"

"Many things can change within a month"

It would be easier to just say You will die.It was a short phrase that hid no hope or fantasy but only the cruel reality.This was the only thing Newt approved the past few years.

The cruel reality.

"We are going to let your sister know about the treatment.We'll try chemotherapy--"

"Will it change anything?"

"It might"Newt decided not to answer this time.Simmons shook her head sadly and exited his room.Newt felt like crying as his cheeks heated up.

He had even forgotten Thomas' presense in the room.It was only when he was ready to let the tears fall,his eyes fell on Thomas and reality once again knocked the door.

He should have closed that door long ago.

"I'm sorry"he whispered"Thank you for bringing me here"

Thomas didn't comment.He was still lost in his own thoughts and troubles.He couldn't lose him again- not like this.

"You may go now,if you're busy"

"I didn't have any plans"Thomas blurted out before realising how creepy that must have sounded.Yet for some weird reason Newt didn't seem to find it creepy.Instead he just smiled warmly at the stranger.

"My name is Newt"

"Thomas"

"I really appreciate you bringing me here.Let alone be willing to stay"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere"Newt couldn't possibly understand the importance of his words.No,Thomas wasn't going anywhere.He hadn't been anywhere else but by Newt's side for quite some time."So,do you know what--"

"Leukemia"Newt stated"I was luckily diagnosed early"

"Luck is a matter of perspective"

"Perphaps"

"Newt!"the two boys turned their gazes at the door where Quinn stood with a worry expression.The girl ran towards her brother.

She knows,Newt thought to himself, and she feels pity for you.

"I'm sorry"she whispered to his ear while holding her brother close.The scene even made Thomas want to cry.He had never been that close to Newt's life.In the first realities,Newt was always without a family either due to deceases or to personal choices.

After he had died three times,Thomas just stopped trying to get attached to him.This time was different.This time he only knew him for a day and he had already seen him falling apart.

Yes,Thomas knew that it was only a matter of time before Newt fell apart.

"I'm going to give you some privacy"he told Newt as softly as he could.The blonde boy smiled at him,ready to question whether he would return.

Maybe this was Thomas' chance to end it.

Say goodbye and finally close the goddamn door right at Lorelei's face.Finally standing up and abandon Newt while he has time.

"I'll come back later"

But instead he chose to suffer by Newt's side.Just like he had promised to himself all those years ago.

"We're going to get through this"Quinn stated in a desperate attemp to hide her own fears.She took Newt's hand into her own and held it tight as if he was going to slip away in any second."Just like the previous time"

"I think it's different now"Newt told her"I can't handle it anymore"

"Then we'll try something else"Quinn continued"There are many treatments,we could sear--"

"Quinn,I'm tired"he whispered.Quinn nodded and sat by his bed.That was not what Newt meant-and Quinn knew that but she decided to ignore it.She decided to lie to herself and believe that her brother just needed some sleep.

After all,lying had always been very easy for a girl to do.

"Did mum and dad come with you?"

"No"Quinn replied bitterly.If things had gone differently she would also add how their parents obviously cared more about their trip than their son's health.

But that was something Newt didn't have to worried about.

"Did you call them?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"They couldn't leave"Quinn quickly told him"There is a storm in England and no flights are available"

Quinn hoped Newt believed her lie.

(He didn't)

"I'm going to return to the coffee shop and close it for the day"

"You don't have to"

"I'm not leaving you alone"

"I'll be fine"Newt smiled at her"I'm still strong and the staff here seems friendly"

"Newt,I'm not sure--"

"We are going to need money,remember?"he asked her"Please go back to work"

"You're going to call me if anything happens,right?"

"Yes"Newt smiled as his sister planted a kiss on his forehead.Newt put on his best fake smile and waved her goodbye.There was no need for others to be worry about his own problems.

Especially not Quinn.His sister was his entire world,if anything happened to her he would be devasted.Safe went for her.If Newt finally died,Quinn would most likely not be able to handle it.

Two different sides of the same coin.

"And Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Drive safe,okay?"

"Always"


End file.
